scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
A glitch is a short-lived fault in a system. Scribblenauts Freezing the Game *Drop earth magic on a loituma girl. *In action 2-4 put a large air vent ' '''beside the barrier by your left, the two bombs will start floating in the air and with some luck, bombs will start to fall endlessly from the large pipe chunk. If the bombs don't explode, there will be so many bombs that the game will eventually freeze, if the bombs explode, enjoy the fireworks! *Throw a boomerang into the ground, while it's still in the ground click it, if done correctly, you should have a red boomerang in your hand and an X inside the floor. Unequip the boomerang, it will float! Put it anywhere and it will stay there. Put the boomerang high in the air. Attach a rope to it. The rope will fall to the ground slowly. pick the rope up. go away from the boomerang in the air. Unequip the rope. Delete the rope. You will see a piece of the rope still stuck to the boomerang. Click the rope. The game will freeze. *Put an eel and a Grunter on the same level. *In A6-11, using rope on the apples or lettuce and letting the zebras or hippos eat it will freeze the game. *Make a Rickroll then quickly drop Blue Magic on it. It will be in an Ice Cube. Rotate the ice cube on its side quickly! let it go and when the rickroll explodes in the iceblock sideways, the game freezes! * Put a ninja shark and ghost shark near each other *Put stilts on a mannequin *Sometimes, when an animal with a saddle on dies, the game freezes *Go back in time. make a hostile animal. use cupid bow on it. get on it and interact with a teleporter or time machine and it will go into a black screen *The first time you interact with a holdable instrument (Example: Kulinkitang or kayo) and drop it next to you and very quickly tap it and tap interact it sometimes freezes *Summon a Robosaur, but don't make it like you. Now put a saddle on it then ride it. Get a T-rex and fight them. Don't get off the saddle when the robosaur blows up the game freezes. *Summon a Chupacabra and a sheep. When he attacks the sheep the game freezes. Others *To complete any action level, type in vending machine, basket, casket, or coffin. Get a string, cord, handcuffs, or shackles. Attach it to the starite. Put the string in the basket/vending machine. The starite will go INSIDE the vending machine/basket! Bring the vending machine/basket to you. Open it up and the Starite will pop out. *make a hook, then glue, attach the glue to the pointy end of the hook, then attach the end of a plank to it, you'll stand on the plank and start bobbing to the sides without falling, it's even more hillarious if you walk. *Put a rope on the starite and put the rope on the top side if a steel gate. then put an airvent next to the starite and it should go through the gate! *It is possible to skip Advanced mode. First, let's say you had to use an Axe to cut down a tree for the starite. On the first try, write Axe as usual. On the second try, write "Cake Axe" or "Cheese Axe" or some other "Word Axe" thing that isn't a real word in the game (so Cake Giant works, while Frost Giant does not!) and it will appear as an Axe, Giant, whatever and will let you use it even if you used the normal "Axe" in the first try. *Unplaced bodies of water, such as lakes, oceans, or ponds, will cause boats and other floating objects to float, simply when being moved by the cursor, or left in a red (invalid) position. *Make a tarpit. Any building will fall right through it. Ex. Door, skyscraper, house, empire state building. Drop the building. The exceptions do not apply in super. They will still fall through the tarpit. *Write pond, ocean, pool, or swamp. place it into the ground. Write shrink magic. Use the shrink magic to shrink the object. The object will shrink but the water stays the same size! *Go to the playground mode (Where you are when you start the game). Place an object where it shows a big "X" on top of it. Go to the "playground select" screen, don't do anything, and go back. The "X" changes color. It will change into the same colour of the object you just spawned, and when you wait long enough, it gets to the point when tapping an object change its colour, and ''then ''it gets to the point where ''other objects change color including the background, which they stop changing after it's off the screen. *Spawn a shield and a hot dude. Then give Maxwell a freeze ray. Move the dude behind the shield, then shoot the shield. Because the dude is hot, the shield should be cold, and the dude warm. Move the dude in front of the shield, then the shield will flash until he freezes. *When you throw a boomerang just right in the right corner the pool it will disappear along with the grassy part of the ground. If you jump in where the pool was you fall to your death. The ground is still there though. *If you make a Tarpit and shoot into it with a gun, the bullets will go through the tar and the Tarpit. Eventually it will sink very slowly into the ground until it hits something above ground (if you were shooting in the Tarpit or around a hill) or goes offscreen. *Make a tarpit. Put it into the ground at the point where its brown and green. Make a lasso and a tornado. Grab the lasso. Lasso the tarpit and put the tornado inside. You should fly across the screen while holding the lasso outside the map. *Create a tornado, place it near the ground. Place another one into that, then walk into the first one yourself. If you did it correctly, you should get flung into the seconds tornado, which hovers upwards and sucks you up a second time, flinging you above the playground, thus killing you. Super Scribblenauts Freezing the Game *On any level, type in pregnant potion. Put it on the starite. It will have a baby starite. Get it and it will freeze the game. *Burn any object with a firebreathing chainsaw or buzzsaw. *Get three or four resurrective antimatters and place them in a row. spawn a bridge and drop it on them. *Have an "Immortal immune omnivorous X" eat a "Toxic X" *Use the Teleporter, look left, then, place a Frozen Puddle on the flaming Large Hadron Collider. The game will get laggy. Tap the magnifying glass and tap on the Large Hadron Collider (or wait). The Large Hadron Collider will emit smoke and freeze the game. *On Sandbox mode, get a cannon and put bombs and then wings (or something like that). When maxwell interacts with it, the game will freeze. *Keep making Resurrective Loituma Girls until you cannot make anymore. Then, make a Flood. The screen will go in black and never return. Others *To get infinite complexity bar, make a colossal winged gun. shoot a few bullets and when they are destroyed they lose 2x complexity then when they were created, lowering the complexity bar every time a bullet is shot and destroyed. *Type in computer in the factory playground, then go to the bottom right hand corner. Bring the computer down and stand on it, then make a mega potion. Use it on the computer while standing on it, soon you will be in the ceiling without escape. *First get a supersonic flying wheel chair. Then a spiked crusher. Get on the wheel chair and land on the crusher. Now you can fly through any object. *You can walk inside of a wall. First go to the playgound showing a house. Go up to the attic and get rid of the bogeyman. Then, place an immovable platform in the gap. get a large air vent and turn it so it is facing the left. Glue it in place. You will be blown towards the far end. Spawn a long wall and place it into the current of air. It will blow towards you and you will become trapped between the two walls. Finally if you run towards the long wall you will become trapped inside the wall. Now you can move around a bit but don't jump. This will cause you to come flying out the box. *To get onto the other side of the moving steel gate on the teleport levelm spawn a 'cannibalistic large steelgate'. then put it near the moving gate and it wll eat it. then you can go through onto the other side and the portal won't be there. you can walk around as well. *There is a glitch that affects people. This occurs when you summon a STRONG FERTILE EXPLOSIVE FAST MOM. As she gives birth, she'll become taller, until she looks like she's walking in air. This will stop after she gives birth 3 times, but if a male humanoid NPC passes by her, she will give birth until she reaches the top of the area and eventually disappear from view, but she may give birth still, however it will stop. *Place a clone and after he spawns two objects and a long giant flying bridge falls, kill him, the long giant flying bridge and one of the two objects that the Maxwell spawned with a giant RPG. If done correctly every time you kill the last object left with a giant RPG, it will respawn as a different object as if the maxwell was alive. *As you are collecting a starite, drag an object that is rideable or able to be picked up over Maxwell. When he collects the Starite, he will still be colored blue/yellow to show he can use something. (Due to the controls, this only works with using the control pad to steer Maxwell.) * Spawn a watery machine. Do not drag it anywhere, just let it float in air with an 'X'. The machine will lose all four health circles while in air, causing it to be gone, but you can still see it. You can no longer do anything with the machine. You cannot drag it anywhere, and if you try to shoot it, it passes through. This works with many electronics, like robots. However, robots will go through the normal dying system. It will not disappear unless you place it. * The player can string the adjective Dwarven onto objects. This will spawn the object with a Pickaxe and a Viking Helmet. If the player ever removes the object (with the objects and adjective still intact), the Thermometer will lose three times the amount of space as when it was spawned. This is because the game sees it as one object upon creation, but three objects upon deletion. * Notice that when you type Maxwell, you are instead given a doppleganger, clone etc. However, there is a way to get the actual Maxwell in your playground. First, make a time machine. Repeatedly go to the fifth setting until you find yourself in 1-1. The starite on the tree is actually the 121st starite, so get it if you don't have it. To get back to the secret 1-1, simply keep selecting fifth time period again. Now, in the secret 1-1, you will notice there is a Maxwell. Give him a handheld potion. This allows you to pick him up, meaning your character picks him up. Now go back into the time machine. You will still be holding the Maxwell. Use the clone gun to make as many as you want. Note: These copies and the origanal are unidentifiable with the magnifying glass. * Create a supersonic huge ridable wrecking ball, and get on it. Roll to the edge of the screen, and keep going. You should roll straight up the edge and off the screen. This does kill you, but all of your objects in the playground since your last save will stay. * Stand inside a tarpit and shoot up using a gun. The bullets will slowly go up, and they will continue to go slow even after they leave the tar. Scribblenauts Remix *Sometimes in the school playground in remix you will see random stub on the floor *Summon a cloning machine and puke, try to clone the puke in remix *On the school playground if you place a tornado underneath the secret ledge you can walk in it after doing this if you place an object on the exit it will fall through *Place a Maxwell and after he spawns 2 objects and a long giant flying bridge falls, kill him, the long giant flying bridge and 1 of the 2 objects that the Maxwell spawned with a giant RPG. If done correctly every time you kill the last object left with a giant RPG, it will respawn as a different object as if the maxwell was alive. *Putting a Sinking person in a tar pit will cause their health bar to move up until it reaches a platform, such as the castle playground. When it reaches, the person will be stuck in the platform. If there's no platform, the person will stay. *Due to the 1.3 update of Thursday, January 05, 2012, if you had a winter playground, it will be combined with the normal playground because of setting the default, but this glitch is an extremely rare phenomenon, only when updating to make the default playground. *Embedded Glitch/Layering Glitch:If You can time it just right, When using an EMP Grenade after it detonates if you try to move it, it will become embedded on the screen due to an layering glitch. You cannot get rid of it unless you hit the start button(On Screen). *The adjective "smelly" has interesting effects. On weapons where you ave to load the ammo, such as cannon, it will cause the weapon to launch the ammo up, which may destroy the weapon. On an interaction weapon, it will launch the ammo in random directions, although the chain gun will only start or stop releasing the particles. A smelly firearm will also launch bullets in random directions, but weaponized vehicles arent affected. A smelly flamethrower will release harmful fire particles, which can also be achieved by using strictly "firebreathing smelly." Some sprays, such as extinguisher and flint, will not spray. Bug spray will not show particles. Rain Clouds will not work, same for snow blowers, showers, etc. *When using "Firebreathing smelly," replacing "smelly" with "crying" will make the object release more fire particles *If you spawn a pool, then grab it with a lasso, then you will be able to pick it up and destroy it/ palce it elsewhere, leaving a bottomless pit. It also lets you fly aroung inside the the ground if you have a flying device (wings, jetpack, etc). *When you use an EMP on an electric flying object, it will slowly fall. This occurs on flying electronics that have "sentient," such as the jetpack. This also occurs when using a flying vehicle. It will not fall at normal speed unless you try to move with it. Different ways to do this is using other other ways to make vehicles unusable, such as freeze ray, germ, and dart gun. *Take a vampire and have it wear a hat and glue garlic to the front of the hat and the vampire will be doing a running away animation but will move in the opposite direction, somewhat like a moonwalk, gluing it to the back of the hat will cause it to run in both directions so fast that it will look like a two headed vampire with two feet running two different directions. in the other games the result would be that the vampire running around in circles too scared to chase or hurt other people. *If you place a terrain feature, such as a spike pit, and then detonate a nuke in a safe place, then hit start right after the explosion, then come back, the terrain features will be gone, maybe because saving does not store the information about the nuke's explosion. The nuke will be in it's same spot as before, so a safe spot or a nuke without the adjective "absent" is needed. If you do this too much/remove all the stone leaving the bottom, solid ground no longer works. *You can destroy a tar pit and leave a giant bottomless hole in the map. Apply the following items to the tar pit: Magic, Germ, Plasma, Normal potion, Invisible potion. Shoot the tar pit with a gun. The tar pit will disappear. *Shooting a frostbreathing flamethrower causes the flamethrower to show a very sped up fire animation. Dragging the flamethrower stops it, shooting starts it. *There's a boomerang glitch in remix that let's you go through walls and more. Spawn a klepto god, ride a ridable boomerang, touch somewhere to go there, drag the god to the boomerang while it's flying, the god will hold the boomerang and can go anywhere with you, and make you red. To make Maxwell red, put the god in destructible ground. Blow it up with flimsy grenades, and the boomerang will eventually blow up too. You will be red. If you drag the god, it will be green and your game will crash. *When a person gets hurt from a certain object in Scribblenauts Remix , they'll get paralyzed and only cannot walk, but still attack without having the adjective. This can happen to Maxwell. It has occurred with these items: MURDEROUS MEDIEVAL MILITARY SHARP TOXIC EXPLOSIVE SUPER INVISIBLE TASTY TRAP *Spawn a man and a car. Put the man in the car. Give him an absent potion and the game will NOT let you move objects, nor anything else except Notebook and Start. When you press start and go back, you only move your screen when you try to move objects. The Examine button won't work on objects. Also, changing the playground won't fix it. *Although dead (And other adjectives that don't let objects mount) objects can't mount, you can mount it first, then apply a dead potion to it. Scribblenauts Unlimited * Go to Edwin's Farm and stand under Lily. Add the adjective "cursed" to yourself and the Lily should start hitting you for no reason. * Create a spacious purse. It's even better if you make a custom item that has the largest capacity an object can. Now, go up to any undraggable object and click fill item.(Starite Mission Icons do not count.) Now, go to another area. Empty the purse. They should now be draggable. Try using this to make a family photo with all of Maxwell's brothers! * Attach a rope to anything in the game, and then drag the other end of the rope to the magic backpack. If done correctly the rope AND the object will be in the magic backpack. These don't crash the game, but putting too many starites and collecting one then trashing one will, though. Also, if you spawn you, it will just teleport you to the position of the object. ** Also, of you do this glitch with one normal starite, go to any mission, and drag the starite rope out of the backpack, you can win at the beginning of the mission. *** To freeze the game, you must do this once again with a starite, you must first complete a mission. Take the rope, grab the starite from it, place the new starite, grab that one, exit that mission, and drag the starite to you. The game will freeze. Category:Game Elements